Two or more devices may be linked in a network to share data. For example, a user may wish to have access to a same version of a file across multiple devices and/or platforms. Data can be synchronized between multiple, linked devices, such that the respective devices comprise at least some data of a same version (e.g., have the same up-to-date information). Further, data sharing (e.g., synchronization) can be undertaken by a data sharing service, to which the respective devices are linked, such that when a state change occurs to the data on one device, the other device(s) are notified of the state change, and a data synchronization can be performed. Data sharing and/or data synchronization may be performed by linking the respective devices to a central connection service and/or by linking the respective devices to each other, such as in a peer-to-peer network.